Harry Gets Married
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: A sequel to 'Harry Get's Engaged' you could read this without reading the first one but i wouldnt.


Harry looked in the mirror and fixed his tie. He was wearing dress robes just like the ones he wore in fourth year to the Yule ball. He believed that Severus was wearing ones like it. He wiped the tiniest bit of sweat off of his forehead and gulped. He couldn't believe he was getting married.

It was August and he had turned eighteen a little over a month ago. Severus had wanted to wait a little longer to plan the wedding better but Harry couldn't wait. Besides, he didn't really want that much of a wedding. He wanted it small, with only a few of his closest friends, which Severus had been more than okay with. That made Harry chuckle. The wedding news had been less than small. Everyone looked at him and Severus like they was crazy but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other. But the chaos of it was another thing entirely. It reminded him of watching TV with Dudley and the muggles would try so hard to get a picture of the kiss when celebrities got married. Harry didn't want that. He had gone to an extra extent just to make sure that the annoying Rita Skeeter stayed out. They had announced the wedding to take place in a church in Godric's hallow at two o'clock on August 14th. Little did everyone know that that it was happening at Snape manor at twelve o'clock on August 14th. Well, everyone of Harry's friends knew and that was really all who was coming. All of the order was coming. Including some of his close friends from Hogwarts. All of his roommates would be there and Luna. Of course the whole Weasley clan would be there. Harry realized just how many people would actually be there. He looked out the window and saw that someone had set up a gifts table even though when Harry sent out the invitations, they had specifically said no wedding gifts. Their acceptance and presence was enough for them. But no one had listened to him.

"Harry," He heard Ron say as he stepped through the door and smiled. "It's time."

Harry smiled back and his heart skipped a beat. "Shit!" He said, looking around. "Where are my vows?"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Got them right here mate. You're just bloody lucky I found them in the hallway."

Harry sighed. "Thank Merlin. Ron you're a life saver." He walked over and plucked the vows from his best friends hand and put them in his pocket.

"I know," he said and laughed. They started down the hall way to the back yard.

"You know. I still think you are crazy for doing this. Fresh out of high school, getting married. And to Snape, no less." Harry looked at him.

"Ron we talked about this..." "I know, I know; you love him," he said.

"Right then, go on. You have to be at the alter before I go down the aisle," Harry said as they finally came to the entrance of the backyard. Ron nodded and scurried off in the direction of the alter when Mrs. Weasley came and stood next to him. He had asked her to give him away since if his mother was still alive he would have asked her to do it, but Mrs. Weasley was the most like a mother he had ever had. When he had asked her, she literally burst out crying, ecstatic that he considered her practically his mother.

"Are you ready, deary?" She asked with a sincere smile.

"You can tell I'm nervous can't you?" He asked and she nodded. "Were you like this when you and Mr. Weasley got married?"

"Oh no. Arthur and I didn't really have anyone at our wedding seeing as our families didn't approve. Though come to think of it now, made it a bit more nerve racking. But you have nothing to worry about. You're going to marry a great man who loves you," she said. Her explanation had made him feel a little bit better because the closest thing he had to family, all accepted him.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I don't feel as nervous now," he said, glad that he hadn't had to lie. He sighed and straightened himself out. He nodded at the piano player and he started to play. Everyone stood and watched as Harry walked down the aisle. Hermione and Draco waved at him, having been together for over a year. It had surprised them all, Draco especially. At the beginning of six year, Slughorn had supplied Draco a tutor which had been Hermione since Harry said no and Hermione was the next best student. And she would do anything for extra credit. Lavender waved at him as well, the engagement ring on her finger shining from the reflection of the sun. Things had worked out quite well for them in sixth year after they broke up. They had gotten back together a few weeks later, as if all they had needed was a little space. Harry looked forward at Severus who watched him with such love and content, and he hoped his eyes reflected the same feelings. Harry smiled at him and Severus smiled back. Harry reached the alter and the piano stopped immediately as Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug then took her seat in the front row.

"Today we are gathered here to join Harry Potter and Severus Snape in holy matrimony," The priest said as they stared into each others eyes, silently telling each other of their love that both of them already knew about. Harry couldn't wait to start their life together as a married couple. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," Harry heard as he zoned in and out of thought. "Now both Grooms will read vows, which they have prepared. Harry Potter will start."

Harry pulled the piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Severus... When I first met you, I hated you," he said with a smile. Not only did the man in front of him laugh but so did everyone else who was there. "But when I was sort of forced into getting to know you in my sixth year, I fell in love with you. At first I just thought it was a silly little crush, but as time progressed and I continued to get to know you, I knew it was so much more. So when we kissed for the first time, I was more than thrilled to see that your feelings were returned. Then a couple of months ago, you told me you loved me and asked me to marry you. And at that moment, you made me so nervous. Nervous because you were going to make me stand up here and read a set of vows when all I really need to say is 'I do'." He finished the vows and everyone stood up and clapped.

The Priest put out his hands, signaling for everyone to hush. The crowd silenced and sat. "And now the other groom will read his vows," he said and motioned to Severus. Harry watched as the man pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, that was no bigger than his.

"The first time I saw you, about eight years ago, I knew who's son you were. And immediately I resented you. But as you got older, I still resented you," he said, which made Harry, and every one else, smile. There was no doubt they hadn't liked each other even as friends until Harry's sixth year. "So when Dumbledore told me that you and I would be spending a lot more time together... I resented him too. But the more time we spent together, the more I realized how much like your father you really aren't. I realized that you were your own person and you wore it proudly. But my biggest realization had to be when I realized I was falling for you. And the moment I realized I was truly in love with you, I knew I had to marry you." Severus finished the vows with a smile and they exchanged the papers. A lot of things were literal in the wizard world. When they meant exchange vows, they meant read them, then give them to each other. The applause continued until the priest signaled for their silence again.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Severus Snape to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Severus Snape, take Harry Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The Grooms will now exchange rings." Harry and Severus put the rings on each other, smiling. "Then by the power vested in me and the wizard world, I know pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss your husband," he said and motioned between the two of them.

Severus stepped closer and kissed Harry with passion. Cheering erupted from their friends.

* * *

About an hour later, Harry walked around the tent, catching up with people he hadn't seen in almost two months. He looked around and was so thankful for Bill having let him use the same tent him and Fleur used for their wedding. He walked over to the couple who were talking to Ron and Lavender. "Harry! Congratulations!" Bill yelled as he brought him into a hug. Harry could barely hear anything over the music, so everyone had to yell.

"Bill, I want to thank you again for letting me use the tent," he yelled.

Bill smiled, putting his arm around Fleur. "It's no problem. You're practically family." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I suppose you'll be needing it next?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know, you'll have to talk to Lav about that. She's plannin' and won't tell me nothing."

Harry looked at her and she winked at him. He knew all about that. They had gotten together with Hermione a few times and helped her plan. She loved Ron but if he had any say in the wedding scheme, it would be Quidditch. Which Harry and Hermione had both agreed with. Harry looked over and saw Severus talking to Hermione and Draco. He saw the glisten of a ring on her finger as he slipped through the crowd and joined them.

"Harry! Look what Draco got me for an early birthday present. He had it custom made, it's so romantic," she said as she held her right hand out. It was a gold band that faded into silver. The jewels were red and green, the red being the center stone, two green on either side of it. He smiled at the idea, mingling the house colors.

"You're wearing it on the wrong finger," Harry said with a smile and she looked at him confused. "Didn't Draco tell you it was an engagement ring?" That earned Harry an elbow in the gut.

"I was waiting to tell her, scar head!" He said.

"Draco, you really must not abuse my husband," he said and brought Harry into his arms and kissed him, just as he heard a screech of delight come from Hermione. Harry got lost in Severus as he moaned into the kiss. This made him not want to wait for their honeymoon... which he still didn't know where that was. He had planned the wedding, but Severus had planned the honeymoon. Harry heard the sudden clinking of glasses and looked up. Ron was standing in the center of the wooden dance floor, wine glass in hand.

"Ron! I told you no speech," he hissed, still in Severus' arms, and felt a chuckle come from the man.

"Yeah, and when have I listened before?" He asked sarcastically. The crowd laughed and he cleared his throat to start. "There's no way to describe Harry and Snape's relationship. At first I was shocked, but I could see that he made Harry the happiest I had seen him in a long time. And I accepted them. Of course that was after I threatened Snape that if he hurt Harry I was going to unleash my Gryffindor wrath," he said with a smile and the crowd chuckled.

"I wasn't afraid of you then, Weasley, I'm not afraid of you now," he joked, making sure every one heard him. They all laughed and Harry just smiled. Ron looked towards the crowd. "He's terrified, but shhhhh! If we don't tell him, he won't know," he said only dropping his voice an octave, sounding like a second year with the joke. Everyone was laughing, including Snape, and it made Harry so glad that they were all having so much fun. "But all that aside, I actually want to thank Snape for the way he loves Harry. Had it not been for him, the boy-who-lived would have been the boy-who-lived-alone. And I want to thank Harry for showing everyone the ACTUAL Severus Snape." He held up his wine glass. "Here's to the Grooms. May your lives be filled with love, happiness, and memories," he said. Everyone clapped and cheered and toasted. "And now our Grooms will dance to the song they picked out. Not only was the song released the year our Grooms first met and is both their favorite song, but it describes their whole relationship from the day Snape started protecting Harry," he finished and motioned for them to step out on the floor and they did so.

The piano in the song started just as Harry put his hand on Severus's shoulder and the other in his hand. Severus did the same only his hand was in the small if his husbands back. Neither spoke the entire song. They were too mesmerized at how much the words had reflected their lives. It was like the year Bryan Adams had written the song just for them.

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you..."

"Thank you," Harry said. He and his husband were still on the dance floor, frozen in place.

"For what?" Severus asked, quirking an eye brow at him.

"For kissing me that day in the Astronomy tower. Had you not done it, this wedding would have never happened." The younger man smiled up at Severus who smirked back.

"You don't give me enough slack. I would have kissed you eventually," he said as he kissed him gently on the lips and everyone "awed" in unison.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Is that all you people do is laugh, clap, and awe in unison?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If you wanted privacy, you should have eloped," Draco yelled and once again everyone laughed.

And with that the festivities truly began. After their dance, everyone was so cheery and fun that it was more like new years eve. Harry started to rethink using the Weasley product wine glasses that just kept refilling itself for the wedding, but it was too late now. At one point, right after dinner, Harry had watched as the few children that were there ran a muck, the adults not giving a rats ass. Severus had said something about how cute the children were especially when their hair kept changing colors, one being Remus and Tonks' kids. Teddy would chase Victoria, daughter of Bill and Fleur. And Victoria would hide behind 'Uncle Sev.'

For the rest of the party Harry and Severus never really left each others side. It was to be expected. They weren't used to being surrounded by people any more. They had spent the last two months in Snape manor, alone. So the closeness was as close as they could get until it was time to leave.

"UNCLE SEV!" Victoria yelled and ran to him. Almost the entire tent quieted as they watched the scene, some thinking it was strange, others, who had seen the liking the girl had taken to him, thought it normal.

Severus knelt down to her. "What is it, chaos?" He asked and Harry couldn't help but grin at the nickname. One day when the whole Weasley clan had come to Snape manor for Harry's birthday, Severus had been telling a story and had used the word chaos in describing most of the Weasley children. Next thing they knew Victoria screamed the word chaos, picked up a water balloon the twins had left laying around and playfully tossed it at the twins, the balloon being spelled to hold a lot more water than it looked so both twins were drenched from head to toe.

"Watch," she said, smiling. She stepped back and showed the man and everyone else her empty hands. Then she cupped her hands together as if she had some thing. She flung her hands towards the sky like she was throwing something and suddenly confetti came out of no where. Everyone was amazed at the little girl who would only turn a year in a few months did such wonderful magic on purpose. Not many could. She was so smart already, being able to walk and talk in almost full sentences, why wouldn't she be able to do magic. "Happy weddings day!" She said and hugged him. "You like my magic?" She asked.

"I loved it," he answered with a smile. "You're such a powerful witch I bet they'll deem you queen witch as soon as you get your wand."

Her eyes lit up and she ran to Fleur. "Mommy! I'm queen!"

Harry nodded at Ron to start the music again and soon everyone had forgotten. Harry watched the man contently. The man looked over and smiled seductively, bringing his new husband into his embrace. "Why don't we leave early? We have a long way to apparate. And I kinda want you to myself." He pecked the younger mans lips with his own and started to draw intricate patterns with his fingers on Harry's back. He had slipped his hand under the robe and into Harry's shirt so that no one else would be able to tell. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He loved when Severus did this to him. As his breathing started to hitch, his eyes flew open, realizing where they were. He immediately pulled away.

"Not here," he hissed and Severus just chuckled.

"And now the last song of the night. Will our couple please join me on the dance floor?" Ron yelled. The people parted and they both made their way to where Ron was standing. "Now this dance, any one with a partner may join in if they like." Ron whispered into Harry's and Severus' ear the dance that they would be playing. Severus just smirked while Harry looked frightened.

"Ron, you've got to be joking. I'm not even sure if I remember the steps," he said as Ron retreated from the floor.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice mate. But you might want to get ready, the songs about to start," he said with a smile and with that the music started and the two got off to the same start he had when he danced with Parvati Patil at the Yule ball. Unfortunately... It was the same song. Him and Severus were waltzing around. Suddenly he squeaked when he found himself up in the air and then back on the ground.

Severus quirked and eye brow at him. "I'm not exactly used to being picked up. Besides, when I learned the dance this was the other way around," he said. The man chuckled and they continued to dance. They watched as Mr and Mrs. Weasley joined the dance, then Bill and Fleur. Draco and Hermione followed next. Harry chuckled as he saw Lavender successfully pulling Ron on the dance floor. The dance lasted for what seemed like forever but finally it was over.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. We really do appreciate it," Harry said. And wrapped his arm around his husbands waist.

"But now it's time for us to leave. We will see you all in a month," Severus said and immediately, they disapparated and were in a flat. Harry kissed him with his eyes open, trying to take in as much view of wherever they were as possible. Severus felt the kiss falter and knew what Harry was doing. "Go ahead go see where we are," He said pointing fowards the door. Harry realized he was in the bedroom of a ... Hotel? Harry opened the door to begin to explore and only saw a large window, not paying attention to the view before he closed the door.

"Not... Yet," he said and wrapped his arms around the mans stomach. Severus brought his lips down to meet his husbands and found it so romantic that he was allowed to think of him as his husband. Severus started to pull him towards the bed but Harry stood his ground.

"I wanna do this my way," he said as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve and spelled their clothes away. Both of them stood naked in each others arms, immediately making each other hard. Harry dropped to his knees and took Severus's tip inside his mouth, making the man moan. Harry felt Severus move his hands on top of his head, gently weaving his fingers through his hair. Harry waited a moment, teasing him, before he took as much as he could into his mouth. Severus moaned as the boy suckled him and he could already barely hold on. This felt so good. Harry felt pre-cum leak into his mouth and he swallowed it. He felt Severus pull him back to his feet and push him against the wall. He kissed him with passion, tasting himself on his lips. He leaned down and attacked the boys neck as he began to stroke him slowly. "Sev..." he moaned, not being able to finish the mans name. Oh this felt so damn good. His cock twitched beneath Severus' hand and it turned the man on even more. "I love you," he whispered into the mans ear, sucking at his lobe. Severus worked his way down and stopped at the boys nipple, sucking it, making it hard.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He felt his husband flick at the nub, and he moaned again. Suddenly Harry was facing the wall and at first he didn't understand but he did when he felt a tongue tease the out side of his hole. He didn't even have time to process before the mans tongue entered him and he moaned out of pleasure. Severus prodded and probed the hole, stretching it. "Oh...Mm," Harry moaned. He felt sweat start to bead off of him and all he could do was lean against the wall, nothing to grab onto. Why had he wanted to do this standing up again? Harry squealed as the man slipped a finger inside him. This was going by so fast, or so he thought. He looked down at his watch. A lot of time had gone by. Holy hell that felt good! He thought as Severus' finger came in contact with his prostate. "S-Sev... Just take me," he said and then whimpered when Severus pulled his finger out of him. He heard him whisper the lubrication spell and felt the warmth of the lubricant spread inside him. Immediately he turned around and his husband quirked an eye brow at him.

"My way, remember," he said seductively and brought him down for a kiss. Harry kissed him and let his hands explore his partners body. Without notice Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around the mans stomach, not breaking the kiss. Severus smiled under the kiss. Now he got it. Another one of Harry's fantasies. "Take me.." he whispered breathily. Harry felt his back come in contact with the cool wall as he leaned back to give his lover better access. He panted as the man kissed his neck and positioned himself out side his hole. He felt his tip enter him and his eyes rolled back. Severus leaned forward and kissed the boy, keeping him preoccupied as he buried himself inside him. Harry moaned and slipped his tongue inside his husbands mouth. Harry felt Severus pull out almost all the way and then slammed back into him. He did this twice more before he found a steady rhythm. "Faster..." he groaned. Severus obliged and picked up speed.

"Harry..." he moaned, making Harry kiss him harder. He had always liked it when he moaned his name. Severus could feel Harry's walls closing around him and he knew he was close. Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and pumped slowly, making Harry writhe. Why did he do this to him? Why couldn't he just finish him? Harry started to thrust upwards into his hand, which soon made it more interesting. Once Harry had gotten a rhythm to _his_ thrusting, Severus found a rhythm as well so that every time Harry would thrust then come back, Severus would meet his hips with a thrust of his own.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled and came in the mans hand who didn't miss a beat even when the boys thrusts stopped an he became still.

"Ha..." he said, moaning. He had been trying to moan Harry's name but trailed off because the pleasure was so overwhelming. Harry leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, prompting him to let himself go. He gave a few more thrusts and emptied himself into Harry with a grunt. "I love you too," he whispered. Harry dismounted from his husband and they flopped into the bed. Harry pulled the blankets over them and curled into Severus.

"This day was... Everything I always hoped for," Harry said with a smile.

"To be honest with you, I am glad it's over," he said and immediately, Harry pulled away from him with an appalled look.

"Well I didn't know marrying me was such a burden," he said and moved to get out of the bed but Severus pulled him back down, laughing.

"I am glad it's over because right now I am in bed, in Italy, with my husband. If this day wasn't over, I wouldn't be here," he explained and Harry's anger eased. He settled back into the bed and Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, you could have just said that in the first place," he said, ignoring the fact that Severus had just ruined the surprise of where they were.

Severus grinned. "Yeah, but who said being with me was going to be easy?"

"Touche," Harry said with a yawn. "You know, why didn't ypu ever tell me you were so good with kids?" he asked. He had been replaying the days events in his head and just happened to remember that he wanted to ask Severus how he got so good with kids.

"What?" Severus asked, the question having come out of no where.

"You're really good with kids. Especially with Victoria."

Severus rolled his eyes. "She just likes me is all. I don't really know why. If any one is good with kids it _is_ you. It's as if you were born to be a father... Just not any time soon," Severus said and Harry chuckled.

* * *

When Severus woke Harry wasn't in the bed with him. He shot up and then remembered where they were. He was probably wandering the flat. He relaxed but realized the jolt of worry that had run through him had already woken him fully and there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. Though he was tired. In the middle of the night, he and Harry had woken up and had a second go, Harry topping. It had been incredibly sexy to see Harry on top of him, no longer a boy, but a man. He shook the thought from his mind before he aroused himself.

He swung his legs over the bed and went to the suitcases he had sent here moments before the ceremony. He searched for a short bit before he picked up his jet black robe and put it on. He opened the door to find Harry sitting on the couch. Harry was sitting on an all black couch, wrapped in a sheet, legs on the sofa. He was sitting as if his legs had been tucked under him but he had fallen to the side. he was staring straight out the window, watching the sun come up. He could see the leaning tower of Pisa and was utterly amazed at the view. Severus sat down next to him. Harry smiled and let his head fall against the mans chest.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Do you like it here?" The man asked.

"Oh, I love it. The bedrooms are huge, not to mention how many rooms there are. The bathrooms are as big as the prefects bathroom. The kitchen has everything as far as cooking utensils. And this view. I can't help but be blown away by this place," he finished. "

Well I'm glad you like it. Because it's ours," he said, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry sprang up with a smile.

"You mean— are you—Oh, Merlin! This is..."

Severus leaned in and pinched Harry's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Positively alluring," he finished for Harry, his words having an alternate meaning. Harry leaned in further and kissed him gently.

"Those weren't the exact words I would have used. But they'll suffice."

"Well I am just happy you like this place. It's not everyday you go out of your way to build a house," he said. He looked down at Harry and he couldn't even fathom how... Alluring he looked.

"You know, you should wear that more often," he said. Harry looked down and realized what he was talking about and grinned. He got up and straddled the man and positioned the sheet so that it exposed his entire front.

"Does it turn you on?" he said seductively. Harry untied the mans robe and pressed their skin together. Harry let his eyes roll back and close as he moaned. He loved the contact. His chin rested in Severus' shoulder and started to grind into him. Harry kissed him and could already feel the sweat bead off of him as he started too pant.

"You never quit," Severus said in between kisses.

"But do you want me to?" he asked.

"Never," he whispered, barely being able to talk. He too had started panting. Severus grabbed Harry's already hard member and started to stroke.

"No foreplay, Severus. Just take me," he said. He snapped his fingers and felt the familiar feel of lube spread through his hole.

"You're getting good at that," Severus praised.

Harry chuckled seductively through their kiss. He positioned himself and slowly eased down onto Severus' member, groaning from pleasure. The two found a slow steady rhythm. They weren't just having a go. They were truly making love. Except for the fact that Harry had wanted to skip everything else, they were taking the time to go slow and bask in each others ambiance. Harry moaned into the kiss and he picked up the speed a tiny bit, still going slow. Both groaned as Severus hit Harry's prostate and Harry instinctively clench around Severus. Harry smiled as he came almost all the way off of Severus, clenched himself together, and thrust downward again.

"Fuck..." Severus moaned.

"Did you just swear during sex?" he asked, his panting becoming more ferocious. His throat dried but he continued to talk.

"Shut up," he said and kissed him as Harry continued to do the same thing over and over again, making the man below him moan. He loved that he could do this to him. The man grabbed Harry's abandoned member and stroked slowly. "Uh," Harry moaned. He continued making small noises like that, his husband hitting the same pleasure spot every time.

"Uh," Severus grunted and emptied himself into Harry for the second time since their honeymoon started. If they kept at it like this, the next month will be spent asleep from being worn out. Harry arched his back and let his mouth open into a silent scream as he came, hard. Ah, he loved new experiences. Especially when the experience is having sex in a new place with his husband, in a new way, a new position. Severus waved his hand and immediately they were clean.

Harry got off of the older man and pulled him down next to him, the couch being big enough for them to fit even if they were on their backs, so that they lay facing each other and pulled the sheet over them. "You know, if we continue our honeymoon like this—"

"Most of it will be spent asleep," he finished for him. "I had the same thought."

"Mm," he hummed and got closer to the man. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad," he said sarcastically as if it actually sort of pained him to sleep with Severus. Quite the opposite, really. It brought him great pleasure.

"Prat. Why do you insist on faking like your eyes don't roll back in your head every time I touch you?" he said and loosely ran his fingers up and down Harry's body.

Harry's eyes rolled back, just as his husband said. "Because if I say it, then you will use it against me, even though I do the same to you," he said and Severus' hand stopped at his waist and rested there.

"Fair enough," he said with a grin, then proceeded to pull Harry's leg up so that it the boys inner thigh was touching his outer. Severus leaned down and kissed him hard. Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth.

"This is going to be a long, hard, honeymoon, isn't it?" Harry said with a smile, his words making Severus smile as well.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he said sadistically then brought his lips back to his.


End file.
